Kaiju Showdown
by JMario212
Summary: A series of battles in fanfiction that is a crossover with Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, Pacfic Rim and so on where people can PM or review a fight to do and people can vote on. First five fights from me and then I will choose a fight from a reviewer for people to vote on. Review or PM a battle. 1 on 1, 2 on 2, and so on.


Kaiju Showdown #1:

Godzilla vs Zoa Muruchi

The Battle in the Storm

It was a stormy night in the city of Fukuoka. The citizens were doing their needs during the rainy weather. As the wind howled and the rain coming down hard, something was amiss. Near the harbor, an area of the waters was bubbling. Then the area of the water started to grow big. Then as the waters splashed back down and it revealed to be a monster. The monster was blue with different aquatic features with the apperence of some kind of sea dragon. It was none other than Zoa Muruchi. The monster roared infamously as the kaiju started to head towards the city.

The civilians run for their lives evacuating the city as the blue aquatic kaiju started to attack the city. Zoa Muruchi smashed many different buidings and used his Energy Beam in many directions in his path of destruction. Then the military came in tanks and in fighter jets despite the raining weather. The vehicles started to blast the fearsome kaiju. Zoa Muruchi was angered by this and so he used his Energy Beam to blast the military tanks and shot down the fighter jets. The military vehicles started to back away as Zoa Muruchi tries to blast all of them. While he was doing that, something big came behind him quietly. Then it blast some kind of fire at Zoa Muruchi's back which caused the monster to fell down to the ground. Then the blue kaiju quickly got back up and look to see who it was. It was another monster and everyone knows very about this monster. It was black with dorsal plates on his back. He looked like a dinosuar. It was none other then the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla.

Godzilla roared fiercely at Zoa Muruchi. So did the blue kaiju. Then they clashed with one another and the two monsters began to gave each other punches. Then Godzilla gave Zoa Muruchi a very hard punch to the face. It caused the aquatic kaiju to fall down on a building. Godzilla then came to the monster. He was about to stomp on him when the blue kaiju fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla's chest. Godzilla stumbled back as Zoa Muruchi got back up and he rammed towards the monster which caused Godzilla to fell the the ground. Zoa Muruchi then started to delivered serveral punches to Godzilla. Then Godzilla caught Zoa Muruchi's hand and dragged him down to the ground. Then Godzilla got back up and started to kick Zoa Muruchi around. Then the blue kaiju quickly got back up and tried to smacked Godzilla in the face, but the black kaiju quickly ducked down. The aquatic monster did this several times until Godzilla grabbed Zoa Muruchi in the monster's side and flipped the monster over him.

Godzilla then stomped on Zoa Muruchi on his chest. Then he backed a couple of feets away and fired his Atomic Breath at the aquatic kaiju's chest. He growled and then he back up. Then he ran towards the King of the Monsters and then he bites him on his left arm. Godzilla roared in pain as Zoa Muruchi chomped down on his arm which was starting to bleed. Godzilla then punched him several times until Zoa Muruchi let go of his arm. Then Godzilla blasted him in his face and it caused the blue kaiju to crash into a building. Godzilla rubbed his injured arm and then he ran towards Zoa Muruchi. He then grabbed Zoa Muruchi's head and started to bash him to the building. The aquatic kaiju tired to brake free of the dinosaur kaiju's grip, but Godzilla was strong. Then he threw Zoa Muruchi up into the air and blasted him with his Atomic Breath. Then Zoa Muruchi crashed down onto a building.

Godzilla then walked towards Zoa Muruchi as Zoa Muruchi got backed up. Then the aquatic kaiju fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla in the chest. He did this for a couple of times until finally Godzilla fell to the ground crashing onto a building. Zoa Muruchi ran towards Godzilla and then he gave serveral punches to Godzilla again. Then he bites the King of the Monsters in different areas of his body. Then Zoa Muruchi kicked Godzilla very hard which caused Godzilla to slide towards a big tall building. Then Zoa Muruchi fired his Energy Beam at the building. The building started to collapse and it fell on the kaiju. Zoa Muruchi satisfied thinking that he has won started to walk away to continue his path of destruction. Then the building started to rumbled and to break apart. Zoa Muruchi heard this and he turned his head around. He was confused until a blue flame came from the building and headed towards him in the face. The kaiju roared as he fell down to the ground. Then erupting from the building was Godzilla. He roared angerly at Zoa Muruchi and then he ran towards him. Zoa Muruchi quickly got back up and roared angerly as well and he also ran towards Godzilla as they once again clashed into each other.

The storm rages on as the two monsters continue to fight each other. They gave each other punches, kicks, and fired their own beams and fires at each other. They were unaware that their fight tooked them back to the harbor.

Zoa Muruchi gave serveral punches to Godzilla. Then Godzilla grabbed one of Zoa Muruchi's arms which he was about to punch with. Then Godzilla gave Zoa Muruchi an uppercut to his jaw. Zoa Muruchi stumbled back. Then Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at Zoa Muruchi in the chest. The aquatic kaiju stumbled back. Then Godzilla smacked him in his face with his tail. Zoa Muruchi fell onto a building as Godzilla walked towards him. Then the King of the Monsters grabbed his lower jaw trying to break him open. But then Zoa Muruchi fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla's face which it caused the kaiju to stumble back. Then Zoa Muruchi quickly got back up and kicked Godzilla in his chest. He gave Godzilla again several more punches. Then Godzilla grabbed Zoa Muruchi by the sides of his body and then he along with Zoa Muruchi jumped into the water.

Godzilla gave Zoa Muruchi a couple of punches and then he used his Atomic Breath to blast him down to the seafloor below. Then Godzilla swimmed away to the surface. But then he was ambushed by something blue swimming passed him. It was Zoa Muruchi. Unwilling to give up, he rushed towards him like a torpedo. Godzilla was struck, but he recovered and so he chased after Zoa Muruchi. The two sped towards each other like torpedos as they gave each other different underwater slashes. Then Zoa Muruchi was about to attack Godzilla again, when Godzilla grabbed him by his neck and then he swimmed up to the surface of the water.

The two monsters were now above the water, but they were a couple of feet away from the city. Then the two kaijus clashed again for the last time as the storm continues to pour down on them. They gave each other punches . Then Zoa Muruchi fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla in the chest and it caused Godzilla to stumble back. Then Godzilla growled at Zoa Muruchi and he came rushing towards him. He gave Zoa Muruchi several punches and then he grabbed and then threw him across. Zoa Muruchi quickly got back up and then he fired his Energy Beam at Godzilla, but he fired his Atomic Breath to stop the beam attack. The two beamc collided with one another as the two monsters struggled to win the beam collision. Zoa Muruchi's beam seemed to be winning, but then suddenly, lighting came down and it struck Godziila's dorsel plates which caused them to glow even brighter. With the help from the lighting, Godzilla's Atomic Breath became stronger and then it started to overpowered Zoa Muruchi's Energy Beam. And then the beam struck Zoa Muruchi and then he exploded.

Godzilla roared victoriesly for his battlr against the aquatic blue kaiju and then he submerged back into the water as he swam back to his home on Monster Island.

**And there you have it folks the first battle. I will do four more of my own battles with some help from others and then I will choose someone's battle that they reviewed or PM me. So in the meantime put in your battles and I will choose on and have others to vote on a poll to win.**


End file.
